borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Duke Nukem Class
Why make a shot at Duke Nukem being a class in Borderlands? WHY THE HELL NOT?! Background and appearance See link: http://dukenukem.wikia.com/wiki/Duke_Nukem_(character) Action Skill Nuke 'em! Duke fires a huge nuke warhead at the enemies for MASSIVE damage. Nuke radius: 1500 Nuke damage: 5000 x character level Cooldown rate: 35 seconds Skill trees Missile King Wanna be the biggest badass around? Invest into this tree and show why Duke is the biggest badass of any side of the universe! The one with the huge freaking rocket launcher! Mister Torgue would be so proud! Big Freaking Guns Want to make swiss cheese of your enemies? Then perhaps then next one into ground beef? And all on a bun? ... Ok maybe not canibalism but more badassery into gun stuff to such a point where you'll have them begging for mercy. Almost God mode With all the regen/shield/health skills in this tree, you'll almost be god! Almost... Above Idea concept by MythicShadows (talk) 05:31, May 2, 2013 (UTC) All rights to Duke Nukem franchise belong to it's respective copyright owner. What do you think? A bit Overpowered. Classes usually upgrade certain stats, such as Krieg's melee. In my opinion, Mr. Nukem should be a specialist in explosives and fire rate ONLY. -epicpoke I think Missile King fits very nicely, but the others seem...more shoved on him. But then again, with the way he acts in games, it would be very hard to NOT copy anyone else. From what I am thinking...is maybe he could bend certain weapons in his favor instead of just having to rely on a certain type. From this, I mean that he might have an ability that makes all elemental weapons deal bonus explosive damage, or just have a blast radius. Maybe make it so Non-elemental weapons are ALWAYS explosive. Or, better yet, why not have Duke shoot grenades from all his guns, and all the grenades are modified by his equipped grenade mod? Plus, Knockback should be necessary for him. Why not punch someone so hard they fly out of map and die? And the only enemies immune to this should be the ones rooted to the ground (Constructers, Threshers etc.) He should focus on Explosive Damage, Knockback, and tanking. And I mean tanking. Better then most classes. Here is MY Skill Tree idea...: Knockout Punch Varesse, Ultimate Gunzerker (talk) 21:11, January 6, 2014 (UTC) That's okay, but think again. If the final skill in Big Freaking Guns turns all assault rifle ammo into rockets, that would mean all assault rifles get the rocket bonuses in the Missile King Tree. Meaning up to 500 explosion radius on all rifle shots. So it's still works. --MythicShadows (talk) 07:02, January 24, 2014 (UTC) That can be incredibly OP. I mean, think about the CHOPPER. Yeah, it would eat more ammo than a fat guy in a McDonalds All You Can Eat Buffet, but then again most enemies would fall way too easy. It would be a more ammo costly Orge (as compared from the first game). What about the Kitten? Sherdifier? The only good side effect in nerfing is that they couldn't score crits. But even then, most enemies would fall by then. If anything...I think it would be better if there was a chance of it shooting rockets, instead of just, having all shots be rockets. And Torgue ARs don't shoot rockets...but just get an explosion radius bonus at a chance double that of having other ARs shoot rockets. Varesse, Ultimate Gunzerker (talk) 23:47, January 27, 2014 (UTC)